DarkHunters and Teen Titans
by ILoveFoxes
Summary: Raven is a human, one who hunts daimens in the night. Garfield is a Dark-Were-Hunter who wishes for a life free from the night. What may happen when the two cross? Warning: past the first chapter, THERE ARE LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

Raven spun, the daimon crashing into the wall. "See you in hell," she growled, and she stabbed him. He evaporated, a hiss coming from the mist that he once was. She blew her hair out of her face, and turned to see a horde of more daimons creeping into the alley. Good. She felt like fighting tonight.

Garfield sat up straight, shaking his head and groaning as he slammed his alarm clock into the wall. 6:00. Time for work. He pulled himself from his bed, yanking on jeans and a leather jacket--that was it, because he rather despised clothes.

Five minutes later, he was prowling around the alleyways and backstreets of Jump City. Daimons roamed these streets, he knew well. Despite the look of the town, there was quite a bit of trouble and danger here. For mortals, that is. He was a Dark-Hunter, one with the night, and also the only of Were-Hunter blood. And damn straight he loved each and every second of it.

He heard a woman scream, and sighed as he ran over, fully prepared to help. What he found was a warrior, fending for herself against nearly impossible odds. He smirked. Well, again, for humans…

Raven watched as the last of the demon spawn was evaporating, and smiled. Another night of good work. The gods and goddesses would be delighted tonight because she'd just saved another life. She turned and found a man leaning against the wall, smirking.

He was around six foot tall, his hair spiky and grass green. His onyx eyes seemed like they were looking through her, not at her. He wore an unzipped leather trench coat, and no shirt. He was wearing unbuttoned yet zipped jeans, and added to that smirk, he was hot as hell seven times to Sunday.

"Ooh, little girl kicks daimon ass. Good job, sweetheart, but that's my job. I get paid for it. Quite a bit of money, actually, but that isn't exactly why I chose this gig." She gave him an "Eff you!" glare, along with flipping him the bird. He was behind her in a split second, whispering in her ear, "You can if you really want to. Name's Logan, by the way. Garfield Logan, so you'll know what to scream when I take you as mine."

She spun, and he laughed at her expression. "What? How? WHAT?!" He snickered, and put his arm around her. "Well, miss, the world around us is a scary, scary place, and I am a protector. Hope you're on my side…" With that, he was gone. Raven's heart was fluttering. She'd found her new… 'prey'.

Gar drank another Grab-A-Human-By-The-Hair, and still it did nothing for his erection. "Damnit," he murmured, "Vic! You got anything to make someone forget the sight of a blade slipping through daimon skin like it was hot butter as the most beautiful woman in creation crouched dangerously, wielding it expertly?"

The Celt chuckled, and replied, "Nah, sorry, man." Garfield slammed his head against the bar, and groaned. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself, but though his friend laughed and replied, "She's a hot girl and you're horny for women who kick ass."

The green-haired man shook his head, and laughed. "Dude, I get the hots for women who are all delicate and girly, not for leather wearing, royal purple-eyed, sexy long-black-haired vixens who could well kill me."

The mocha-skinned man just shook his head, glad that the only woman who made him wanna get it on was his wife, the lovely Karen Stone.

"Raven! Wait a moment, please!" Raven spun to face her close friend, Terra Eorpe. "T… Hi. You'll never guess what happened last night…" The blonde cocked her head, and asked, "Pray tell."

Raven smiled, thinking back on her new 'target'. "Well, I was hunting last night, and after I killed off the last daimon, this gorgeous guy came up and flirted with me. He… looked like heaven walking. T, have you ever heard of a man named Logan? Garfe--"

"Wait… Gar? Gar snuck up on you in a back alley?" The blue-eyed girl laughed, and Raven gave her a blank stare. "Why are you laughing?" "Because!" she gushed, "Do you have any idea how fine that man is? God, half of Infernus--you know, that _really_ awesome bar Karen intro-ed us to?--wants him above them, sweaty and hot as he slides his body over theirs--and that's including several men!"

Raven nodded, and murmured, "Actually, he offered… Or rather, took the bird the wrong way when I flipped him off for underestimating me.…" Another laugh, and another stare, as Terra explained, "He's one for flipping words around to his benefit. He's a bit of a prankster, actually. And kind as hell."

Then the more hyper of the two got a mischievous grin, and said, "We're going to Infernus tonight. And you are going to wear your hottest clothes. And you are going to be the only woman I've ever heard of who hooked Garfield Logan."

Raven sighed, and asked, "How do you know he's even gonna be there?" The blonde shook a finger at her, and said, "I have connections, Raven dearest, and I know his best friend. You do too, actually… Vic." Raven smiled at the memory of the huge black man, and said, "You know, you have love that game-junkie."

Terra nodded, and walked away, off to her pottery shop. "Remember," she called back to Raven, "Tonight, you're gonna hook the world's sexiest man!" Raven laughed lightly, and returned to her little store, happy she'd run into her rival-turned-friend. "Will do!"

She sat among her dark store, and smiled as teenagers fawned over her Lolita dresses, trying on her tee shirts and squealing at her knickknacks. She stared at one of her favorite posters, a _Teen Titans _picture, and laughed at the irony. It was a show she'd loved as a kid, loved her similarities to the character of the same name, and now that she remembered…

Wasn't Beast Boy's name Garfield Logan?

Gar woke up, damning his emotions and dreams because of the huge erection he was now going to have to deal with. He lay on his back and soothed himself, moaning and grunting as visions from his dreams haunted him. The silk of her hair in his hands, draped over his chest as she rode him…

God, if he ever saw her again, he would be useless until he had her.

Little did he know, uselessness was very, very close.


	2. Clubbing And An Unwanted Guest

Raven's black hair shimmered under the lights of Infernus, a floor-length black dress on her lithe frame, slit up to her hips, and she admitted that she loved how the place made her feel…

Normal.

Sexy.

Above all, dangerous.

She'd met half of her night crew here, and had learned all about her enemies, the daimons. Heck, this was where she'd learned their name, and that they sucked souls, not blood. She also knew her allies, the Dark-Hunters, Dream-Hunters, Were-Hunters, and those of the like.

She let her body pulsate to the music, and when she bumped into someone, she turned around to apologize, meeting black eyes. Mischievous, lusting black eyes that pierced her soul, and made her feel naked.

Made her wish they both were, and that their bodies were meeting somewhere else…

"Hey, Miss Daimon-killer, what brings you to this slum?" She rolled her eyes at him, trying not to look too flustered. "Looking for green-haired Dark-Hunters, what else?" He grinned, and said, "Baby, you hit the nail on the head."

She watched him as he started to dance, pulling her in to dance with him. The lights changed in time with the music, and she smiled to see that Karin was controlling the music, holding headphones to her head with one hand, choosing the next song with the other.

Her eyes came back to meet Gar's, and he was looking down at her hungrily. She watched as he danced, body loose and seductive. She shivered, and couldn't help but notice the change in his actions-and his line of vision-as she danced, too.

_Oh, gods, _thought Gar, _She's doing the same thing I am… How can she be so damn sexy to me? I like girly-girls, not slayers…_ His mind was saying, 'uh-uh', but his body was saying 'F*** YES!' as she moved her hips seductively, and she spun, black material coming up a bit at the bottom.

His eyes went up a bit, to her swaying hips, where a sliver of white skin was showing on each side. Oh, gods, he wanted to lay her down and nibble on those thighs. His sight traveled up still, and rested on her breasts. Breasts he wanted to kneed and paw at and suck and bite until she writhed below him, pleading for more.

His eyes came up to hers again, and they shared a searing look. She leaned up to him, and before he could slam his lips to hers, she whispered in his ear, "I'll be right back. The bartender is an old friend…," and slinked off. He stared dumbly after her, and followed, like a whipped puppy.

"Rae!" A pair of mocha arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around. "Viccy!" she laughed, and he put her down. "Aww, Rae, I'm not seven!" She chuckled, and replied, "You were back in first grade, though!" sticking her tongue out adorably.

The Were-Hunter nodded, glad he was born in this century as a human that turned into a wolf, and that his parents'd had no intention of forcing him into the past. His childhood with Raven had been enjoyable, and he prided himself in repainting their childhood, telling their stories to Gar.

He pushed her to arms length, and whistled. "Damn, Rae, you look good." He leaned in close and whispered, "Any chance you'll let Mrs. Stone borrow that dress?" The blue-eyed girl laughed, and shook her head, replying, "It's T's. You might ask her, though."

He nodded, and a scary thought entered his head-was this Gar's seductress? Nah, couldn't be. Raven didn't…

Arms wrapped around Raven's waist, and Gar's head rested on her shoulder. "Didn't know you knew my Celtic friend…," he murmured, and Vic could see her shiver at his voice. "Didn't know you knew _my _childhood friend, Gar," she replied, and he chuckled.

"Not like I knew…" Victor would've felt sick to his stomach if it weren't funny that they were together. "Man, I've told you about her for ages. This is the mysterious, hilarious, irreplaceable Raven Roth-my 'baby sister'."

Garfield chuckled, and squeezed Raven's waist lightly. "If you are finished with your reminiscing, Miss Raven owes me a dance…" She left Gar's arms and kissed Victor's cheek. "Love you, bro!" she said, smiling as she waved to him, Gar grasping her hand and pulling her through the crowd.

Raven's hips swayed, and Gar loved it. He pulled her hips to his, and a surge of electricity went through them both. Their eyes met, and she smiled at him again, murmuring, "I should cool it down, huh?" He was about to shake his head, but she backed away, and danced less seductively.

His eyes widened. She still looked like silk rippling through water, and she spun, swayed, and shimmied as only a practiced dancer could. He joined her, and saw a panicked look in her eyes as she looked behind him. "Oh, Raven. You look so beautiful tonight… Taking this young man home? I'm so sure he'd love your whorish attention."

Tears sprung to Raven's eyes, and Garfield growled as he spun to face the son-of-a-bitch ruining his night. An icy cold sneer saw through him, and in his extreme anger, Garfield couldn't help but pull his arm back and let it loose as fast and hard as he could. He heard Raven's gasp, and when he turned to face her, she looked up at him with wonder. "You really hit him," she whispered.

The man stood, obviously furious. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked, and Gar replied coldly, "I'm me, and also your worst nightmare if you dare talk to her like that again, ass-wipe." The guy laughed, and said, "Oh, wait… You were serious? I can talk about that slutty white trash any way I want, you ignorant-" Garfield grabbed the stranger by the collar and yanked him outside, slamming him to the ground the moment he was out of the building.

"You…" he growled, punching the guy again, "Don't…" another-harder-punch as he said this, "Fuck…" a kick to the ribs, "With…" another kick, downward as the guy tried to get up, "My…" another, much harder punch, aiming for the back of the stranger's skull through the front, "Woman!"

A gentle hand stopped him from breaking the guy's nose, and the instant Raven's hand met his shoulder, he calmed, all anger drained. She kissed him after he got up, and he spun her around, glad that she was happy and not furious. "Oh, Gar," she whispered, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" There was a growl as the stranger stood, malice flashing in his eyes. His eyes turned yellow momentarily, and went back to crystal blue, black hair flickering white.

"You will pay!" he snarled, and ran. Garfield whooped, sweeping Raven up in his arms again, whirling and laughing with her as she laughed, tears pouring down her face and leading twin trails of mascara. "I sure showed him, huh?" he asked once he stopped spinning. She nodded, grinning until their eyes met. Neither knew which started it, but now they were kissing, sweet and soft, then hard and furiously-no, furiously isn't the right word. Passionately.

He pulled away-I know, shocker!-and held her close. She lay her head on his chest, feeling oddly at ease in this handsome semi-stranger's arms. He settled his chin on the top of her head, and she whispered, "Why'd you…?" He looked at her so intensely she thought he was seeing into her soul, and replied, "You heard me. No one messes with _my_ woman and leaves without being in pain."

She looked up at him, seeing sweet protectiveness in his eyes, but also lust and desire, kindness and love. "Oh, Gar…," she murmured, and he shushed her. "Come on. We'll go to my place so that guy can't bother you anymore tonight." She nodded, and he led her to his car, speeding away into the night, heading for the mansion he called home.

_**There we have chapter two! I hope all of you have enjoyed reading it so far. You're going to be shocked at who is the Acheron of this story! Please review-I love hearing your responses and reactions!**_

_**Until next time, Peace, Love, and Animals! ~~3 ILF**_


End file.
